Teach Me Your Pain
by Robin's Wife
Summary: Raoul was alone again, alone and broken. Little did he know that she was just as alone and broken as he was, could they ever leave their hurt behind? (One-Shot)


**Description: Okay in Love Never Dies Australian Cast, when Meg puts her hand over Raoul's eyes and caresses his cheek Raoul seems to really enjoy it; I can't help but wonder if these two characters were together would it go good or bad?**

**Teach Me Your Pain**

_This town is coarse and cold and mean… it's hard to keep your conscience clean. _

Once before I was not broken, and once before in such a long story book once upon a time she wasn't broken either. It was the two of them who were broken, both broken, and bruised, and a little ugly, the only difference was where their ugliness lied.

Hers was deeply rooted inside of her, hidden in her soul where her lust for him was, where her hope for her father to return stayed and where the source of her enchanting voice was. His was more visible but he did all he could to hide it, the true monster he was. But that was long ago… long ago when Christine was innocent and honest, long ago when she wouldn't push me away.

Long ago when I was her one love, her one true love that she wanted to spend every moment with; and if I tried… I could remember _her _as well, blonde and gentle and beautiful, a dancer, and Christine's one friend. Little Meg Giry, little Marguerite Elisabeth Giry, she favored lilies and Shakespeare, rabbits and sparrows, dancing and some singing.

I knew these things because Christine would speak much of Meg in the first year of our marriage, but that quickly dissolved. Something I did not remember though, was Meg's apparent love of the sea. She painted me a picture of her life and I gazed upon it, truly interested.

"Miss Giry…" My voice was entranced and interested and oh so gentle… she deserved gentleness.

We both deserved gentleness, it seemed I was finally realizing the tables were turned and it was I who was broken much like Meg was; Meg and I were tattered and worn. I wasn't sure where this conversation was going I was far too tired and far too weak to understand but we carried it on.

She carried it on seemingly distressed but still comforted to speak to someone who would understand. Among the few things that were registering in my mind was Meg's beauty…she was still effortlessly beautiful and elegant all in a down to earth way.

Her hair was silky and light, light was something I very much needed now. She seemed so hurt, as if she had given into so much darkness. But when our conversation started, it seemed my worries, my troubles, all my thoughts of Christine were gone, washed away…swept out to the sea it seemed.

"Put us out of mind…" her voice was bewitching, bewitching and kind.

Her hand was against my skin, tender and endearing, it felt nice…this human contact felt so nice, Christine hadn't touched me like this in so long… and I enjoyed that it was Meg's finger tips that were grazing my skin.

They were soft and kind and they were slowly moving down my cheek, my head lulled against her touch I was coming so close to softly mumbling her name, Meg…little Meg…perhaps, my little Meg. I was out of my head, so far out of my head and I was enjoying it, taking a break from my life.

The town was cold and mean, but she was warm and docile; perhaps they both just needed to escape the hurt… to leave this simply offal place behind. Her hand slowly crept down my neck and onto my chest. It felt like heaven was just in my grasp a kind touch, a kind touch so close to my heart, a touch that seemed to mend my broken heart.

Just as I was about to speak, to ask her if she felt as I did… if she felt the hurt I did, if she thought the way I did; her hand was gone. I lunged for it, I grabbed her wrist but my gripped relaxed and I slowly brought my grip to her hand. I didn't want her to stop, my masked what I wanted with my words as I changed my expression.

"What do you mean?" It seemed my direct choice of tone was always anger.

"What are you talking about?!" I raised my voice but my grip on her weakened slowly.

"Trust me monsieur, don't let her sing… once he gets into her soul, there's nothing she won't do for him." Her voice was calm all the same, but broken once she came across the word "He."

And like that, the bewitching beauty Meg was gone.


End file.
